QUARTET NIGHT x Reader One shots
by I'll make you go DOKI DOKI
Summary: I don't think there's enough QUARTET NIGHT on fanfiction, so lo and behold here they are!
1. Chapter 1

Kotobuki Reiji X reader

"Hey _, wake up." A cheery voice whispered into your ear.

"5 more minutes." You moan as you pull the fluffy blanket higher, burying your face in it.

The room was followed by a complete silence. He must be gone. You think to yourself. You snuggle closer into your blanket and shoved your hand under the pillow. You were just about to fall into a deep sleep when you were suddenly awoken. I warm, firm hand caught your back and another on your legs. You quickly try to process what's going on but it was too late you are quickly lifted into the air.

"R-Reiji?" You asked unsure.

He tightened his grip around you while giving you a cheerful smile as he carried you out of your room bridal-style.

"Sorry I had to wake you up _-chan, but it's already 2pm." Reiji smiled as he gave you a small kiss on the cheek. "You tried to pull an all-nighter again didn't you?"

"N-No." You stuttered as you attempt to lie.

Reiji glanced at you, his eyes gave you an 'I don't believe you' look. He walked up to the couch and plopped down with you still in his arms…currently in his arms and on his lap.

"How did you get in my house anyway?" You pout cutely while tipping your head slightly to your right.

"You gave me you spare key. Remember sweetie?" He smiled as he questioned you.

When you hear his nickname for you a light pink blush dusted your cheeks and you instantly look down suddenly feeling shy. He gently cupped your cheeks in his hand and gently lifted your face up so that his glittering deep, brown eyes met your _(e/c)_ eyes.

"Your face is beautiful, so don't hide it ok _-chan?" He asked in a low tone, his hot breath blew over your cheek.

Reiji moved closer and gently placed his soft cushiony lips on yours. You were submerged into his soft scent, your lips moved together in synchronisation as you slowly part your lips. His arm hung around your waist and yours wrapped around the nape of his neck toying with his brown locks.

"Ne _-chan." He asked as he tilted his head back so he could speak. "It's not very comfortable on your couch, do you want to move to your bed?" He asked a smirk visible on his happy-go-lucky face.

You turn a deep shade of red and silently nodded…

THE END

If there's anyone reading this first of all THANKS, second please comment on who you want next otherwise I'll just continue to go through the senpai's in a cycle.

I hope I made your heart go DOKI! DOKI!


	2. Chapter 2

QUARTET NIGHT one shots

Mikaze Ai X reader

You sat by the windowsill, the rain fell in heavy droplets from the dark grey clouds from above. You pout to yourself as you slowly stretched and jumped on the couch and curling into a ball. You pull out your phone from your pocket and swiftly opened up the photo gallery. First picture was Ai, Ai and more Ai. You scroll through the pictures and sigh to yourself.

"Does he like me?" You moan to yourself.

You've always liked Ai, you thought living next door to Ai would give you a better chance at capturing his heart. You sigh to yourself and stare at your phone. There was a light knocking at the door, you dragged your feet along the ground and quickly answered the door with ease. As you opened the door you found Ai standing at the door soaking wet.

"Hey, _ do you mind if I stay here for a while? I've locked myself out." He stated blandly.

"S-Sure." You mumble and opened the door widely.

Ai quickly walked in and sat down on your couch, the water dripping down from his teal hair. You quickly ran to your room and grabbed a spare towel from your wardrobe and ran out even faster before quickly heading out and passing the towel to Ai.

"Thanks _." He smiled softly.

He accepted the towel and began to dry his hair, as Ai lowered the towel a pink colour painted his cheeks. He stood from his side of the couch and moved closer to me.

"Ai?" You asked confused.

He didn't reply your question but suddenly his head tilted and ended up leaning against your shoulder. Your heart began beating quickly against your chest, you tip your head back and place a hand on his forehead. It was burning hot!

"Ai you sick! How long have you been in the rain?!" you asked concern.

Ai mumbled words quietly to himself as if the energy from him had completely evaporated. You quickly stand up and wrap one of his arms around your neck and slowly drag him back to your bed. After an agonizingly slow trip you finally made it to your bed. You gently set Ai down on your bed and tucked him in. Just as you were about to turn around and leave, you felt a small tug on your shirt

"What's wrong Ai?" You question him out of curiosity.

"I need to tell you something." He managed to say as the beating rain outside banged against the roof. "I-I've always like you _. The moment you moved in next door I couldn't think of anything beside you. I was so confused by this but the internet told me I was in love with you, that's when I realised that I was." Ai continued as you stare at him wide eyed in shock.

Ai paused for a moment letting me suck in all the information he just gave out.

"Do you like me _? It's ok if you don't." He said softly, I willed my mouth to say yes but it was still in shock.

Every second that passed without an answer was turning Ai paler and paler. Just as Ai was ready to admit defeat you pushed your lips against his, he wrapped his arms loosely around you pulling you closer. After a few moments Ai pulled away and sucked in a sharp breath.

"You realise I'm sick right?" Ai questioned you with an amused smile.

"I don't care." You answer simply with a smile.

"Well then, if you don't care…" He continued a smirk evident on his lips as he pulled me with him under the covers and gave you a kiss on the cheek and one on the neck before leaning his forehead gently on yours. You and Ai slowly fall asleep together as the rain continued to fall.

THE END

I'm on a role! Hope someone reads this…

Well, did this make your heart go DOKI! DOKI! ?


	3. Chapter 3

QUARTET NIGHT one shots

Kurosaki Ranmaru X reader

You slowly opened your eyes to find yourself comfortably rested by the trunk of a tree.

"How did I get here again?" You yawn to yourself softly as you gently rubbed your eyes.

Just as you finished stretching a shadow lingered towards you blocking away some of the warm existing sunlight that scattered down from the mismatched placing of the leaves

"Ranmaru?" you ask innocent slowly removing you hand from your eyes and peering up at the tall male hovering above you.

"Why are you sleeping outside, _?" Ranmaru asked slightly annoyed as he sat plopped down beside you.

"Is the great Ranmaru worried, about me?" you ask with mock shock.

"N-NO! Of course not!" he answered back quickly.

You don't believe him and suddenly break in a fit of giggles as he gives you a funny look.

"You're such a tsundere, Ranmaru." You laugh as you lean back against the smooth surface of the tree trunk. Fitting comfortable back into your place next to Ranmaru.

"I am not." He answered coldly and sternly.

An idea instantly pops to mind as a small smile follows decorating your face.

"Prove it." you say simply as a small breeze began to pick up blowing your silky _(h/c)_ hair.

Ranmaru's eyes widen slightly in shock but he slowly regained his cool. Ranmaru leaned his head back on the tree trunk and crossed his arms deep in thought. The breeze picked up ever so slightly rustling the leaves from above. The amber leaves fluttered gently down landing over you and Ranmaru. With a small smile you pick the leaves off your jacket. He's speechless now? You think to yourself.

"Do you want to go eat Ranmaru?" You suggest as you stand from your seat.

Just as you turned around a pair of arms wrap around your waist swiftly, but gently pulling you down.

Just as quickly as it happened you realised you were on Ranmaru's lap.

"R-Ranm -" You were quickly cut off by his soft warm lips connecting with yours. His tongue slipped into

Your mouth giving you butterflies on the inside. Your arms wrapped around his neck and his fingers teasingly drew small figure 8 circles near the hem of your shirt where a bit of your skin was exposed.

"W-Why did Y-You do that?" you ask in absolute shock as he smiled down at you.

"Tsundere don't warm up to people that fast do they _?" He asked in a mocking tone as he smirked down at you.

"I-I...Y-You." You managed to muster.

"C'mon _ lets go and eat already." he stated giving you a small kiss on the cheek before standing up and pulling you with him.

THE END


	4. Chapter 4

QUARTET NIGHT one shots

Camus x Reader

"Peasant! Get up!" a loud voice boomed from the other side of your door.

You instantly bolt up and run to your door. You quickly grasp onto the cool door knob and swiftly turned it to the right. You roughly pull the door towards you revealing an angry Camus at the door.

"What did I do this time?" You asked slightly worried.

Knowing that Camus was easily angered even at the slightest mistake. His dog, Alexander padded out from behind Camus's legs, its fluffy fur was now pink!

"Oh My God! I forgot to pack away the paint!" You exclaimed in shock as you raised the palm of your hand to your mouth.

"_ you will be punished! You have to be my personal maid for today, instead of doing the house work." he ordered his voice grew softer slowly towards the end.

Camus pulled out a maid uniform and handed it to you before walking away. You've always like Camus, you thought working for Camus was a dream come true! But he only showed little interest in you. You let out a small sigh before putting on the maid uniform. The maid uniform consisted of a black skirt and white shirt with several black stripes going down with a large black bow that covered one-third of your chest. You quickly run out to find a schedule with your name on it.

"Ehhh? Make him breakfast and serve it to him?" You whine. "...it just has to be pancake doesn't it." You mumble to yourself.

You've always disliked making pancakes because you had to make more that one of them.

You took quick steps to the kitchen and yanked on a white apron before grabbing ingredients from the pantry and racing back. You quickly stirred the batter and before you knew it you were done. You placed the stack of fruity pancakes on a silver platter and placed a small plate of butter on the plate along with a small cup to hold the maple syrup. You carefully began balancing the platter on your hands, then transferring it to a small cart and began your slow but steady trip back to Camus's room. You finally arrived at a cream coloured door and pulled the cart to a slow stop. You sub-consciously straighten your clothes and took in a deep breath. You confidently raised your hand to the door and gently tapped on the hard wooden door, a light tapping noise was made followed by complete silence. As you raised your hand to knock once more, you hear a soft answer from the other side of the door.

"Come in." Camus instructed as you turned the door knob revealing the inside of the cream coloured room.

You give a small tilt of the head as a hello and turned back to the door to grab the still hot food you've prepared.

"Here you go." You smiled as you wheeled the cart in front of Camus smooth glass table.

You quickly began unpacking the food on the table and sent a small glance towards Camus who was still sitting at the edge of his bed. You quickly realised he was watching you pack the whole time and with an amused expression on his face, you turn a small shade of pink. You turn around and give a small curtsey before quickly heading back to the door.

"Wait, _. You must accompany me for my breakfast." Camus ordered.

You stop in your tracks and dragged your feet back to your last position by the table where Camus was now comfortably seated. Camus gave you an amused smile before speaking again.

"You may sit, _." He gestured to the seat next to him.

You plopped yourself down on the seat waiting to hear what else you had to do.

"Now feed me." He stated simply.

"W-What?! Why?" You asked you slightly shocked at his sudden change in personality.

"Because I asked you to." He stated with a frown.

"Oh, right." You suddenly remembered.

You picked up the silver knife and fork and slowly cut the pancake into small chunks. You feel Camus's gaze on you but you shake it off. You gently stabbed a chunk of the pancake and hovered it by his mouth, Camus placed his hand over yours to steady your hand before bending in and taking a bite from the fork as he kept his eyes on you, making you blush harder.

"I don't think its sweet enough." He said with a small smile.

'Wait why is he smiling? Shouldn't he me mad or something?' you thought to yourself.

"Would you like more syrup on your pancakes?" You ask as you gesture to the small cup holding the maple syrup.

"I don't think that's going to work." Camus answered. "Wait I have an idea!"

Camus wrapped an arm around you waist and pulled you closer until his lips were connected to yours. You were shocked but didn't care as you returned his kiss. You slowly parted your lips as both your tongues meet half way, he slowly pulled you from your chair onto his lap. You wrap your arms around his neck and wormed your hands in his smooth hair. You finally pulled away gasping for breath.

"I was right you are sweeter, _." Camus chuckled to himself. "But now you have to feed me while staying on my lap."

THE END


End file.
